Private
by HiddenUnderneaththeUnderneath
Summary: In which Ayano is drafted into the military. Post-Heartbroken.


She could feel the burn in which the steel of the handcuffs rubbed into her wrists. They were "supposedly" restraining her from committing suicide, but at this point, she knew they were because of that sick Saikou girl wanting to add a little more _pun_ in punishment.

In the pain, Ayano dreamed of a world that her elaborate trap had worked out in her favour: beheading the Saikou would have allowed her the freedom she craved to do whatever she wanted to do with her precious Senpai. Taro would have been so proud of her shrine to him. Yes, he would have definitely been glowing had she shown the prowess of her skill by licking the teeth marks he left on that apple. It only took, what, the deaths of that cooking girl and the annoying Baka-chan to obtain it? It was only a small price to pay for being blessed with the chance to indirectly kiss Senpai.

It wasn't like she _enjoyed_ killing. Ayano was sure Megami would understand: the need to obtain whatever made her happy, even if it meant eliminating others at all costs. The other 11 (Such a shame that Kaga and Budo got in her way. It was wasted energy that could have gone to murdering the Saikou instead.) deaths were done with only the purpose of saving Senpai from their stink. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to dump that excuse of a substitute teacher in one of those tanks that Kaga designed for his clones of that creepy green-haired girl. It wasn't like she _craved_ the feeling of sacrificing Oka to her own demons (though Oka really needed to read more carefully: you don't summon demons by dressing in dark clothes and murmuring Pokemon names).

It was all for Senpai. And what did she get in the end? Oh, she got his attention all right - just not the kind she desired. He didn't even see her performances in the sheets yet!

The clicking of heels in the hall woke Ayano from her musings. She grabbed her latest weapon (a piece of porcelain she was able to chink off the sink), and tensed, ready to strike.

The door slammed open, and Ayano's fist came homing into the newcomer's face. There was a chuckle, before the newcomer stepped backwards, effectively reminding Ayano of the fact that her limbs were indeed, chained to the wall.

Ayano stared up at the dark, dark eyes of the tall man in a military uniform. His tousled, black hair reminded her a lot of Senpai, actually. His charming smile that greeted her didn't hurt either.

"Hello, Aishi-san. I see you are quite in the predicament." Ayano frowned at the officer's casual attitude. She never liked not knowing what was going on around her.

"What do you want."

"Curt as always, I see. My name is Alex, and I am a recruiter for the Japanese military. I was informed by your friend, an Info-chan, that you were a very successful hitman for her. Is this correct?"

Ayano stared blankly at him, and Alex took that as confirmation, "I've read through your case, and even if you are a bloodthirsty girl who has a bloodthirsty family line, you would be extremely useful as a part of the Japanese Military's Special Forces.

This is a one-time offer, Aishi-san. Let me tell you now that there is a significant amount of evidence built up against you on your trial tomorrow, and it would be a **great** idea to take this offer. In addition," Alex smirked, "All students of Akademi High have required military training within the upcoming month, due to Megami Saikou's concerns of students becoming victims, thanks to you.

If you ever want to see, much less see your precious Senpai again, I suggest you take my proposal."

Glaring at the well-built officer, Ayano bit out, "How do I know what you're saying is true?"

To think that Alex had the audacity to laugh at Ayano's request had her blood boiling in rage, "Info-chan told me you were an interesting one, I should never have doubted her words." He dug out his phone and showed Ayano a schedule of the military training that all Akademi students would be receiving for the weeks that they were staying at a training camp, "Would you look at that? The students' dorm assignments, a month before they come. Woah, technology!"

Ayano considered the following, before scowling, "If I find that you've lied to me, you have my word that your fate will be worse than what I planned for Megami."

"Of course, my dear Private Aishi. Now that would not be, ah, a _private_ affair now would it?" Alex grinned, before unlocking Ayano's ankle shackles and leading her to their transportation to the nearest military base.

* * *

Taro Yamada waved and smiled at the crowd cheering his name. Finally, after years of campaigning and some help from his wife, Megami Saikou, he was ready to faithfully serve the Japanese people and give them what they deserved. He walked inside, tired from his speech but ready to receive the day's briefings. His former bodyguard, Alex-kun, was retiring from the forces after 45 years of dedicated service. Just yesterday, he sent Alex off, giving him a hug and finally confessing he had enjoyed their conversations, if not due to the wit Alex had, but also due to his soothing voice. Oh, how he loved listening to that voice.

Taro kissed his wife and hugged his daughter, wishing them a good day as he went to meet with his newly posted shadow. As he settled into his desk, he wondered who they would be. Would they be a he or she? How good were they at their job? How much experience-

There was a knock on the door before it opened, and stepped in his new bodyguard.

She was attractive, Taro had to admit. Her dark eyes were mysterious, and her raven hair pulled in a ponytail and in that form-fitting uniform… But she looked a bit familiar. Not in a good familiar, either, with Taro's stomach filling with dread. But why?

She smiled at him, bowing, before speaking, "I will be your new bodyguard from this day on. My name is Ayano Aishi."

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh, no not this-

"HeLlO, **sEnpAI**."

* * *

hehehehhehehehehehhe poor Taro. He only wanted a normal life, too.

Inspired by Dunkirk of all things.

This is what watching movies at 11pm on a weekday nets you.

Also, Alex is the name of Yandere Dev. Whether or not he actually is the special forces officer with connections to Info-chan is up to your interpretation.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
